


Uzumaki Family Bet

by Heikitsune25



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Lover swapping, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Wife swap, rough oral, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: The Uzumaki family is an odd one. From being the most powerful clan in the world, to settling bets by swapping their lovers. Minato tires to prove that numbers isn't every thing and Naruto show how his endless stamina can make women, even his own mother, go crazy. While Hinata and Kushina are joyfully stuck in the middle.Commissioned by Anon





	Uzumaki Family Bet

Uzumaki family bet

 

  
  
"Before I met Hinata I was making girls for miles cum!"  
  
"Yeah. Because all you do is that stupid shadow technique. Bigger numbers don't make you a better lover!"  
  
Naruto and Minato, father, and son, are arguing yet again. The teenager. glared at his father who glared back.  
  
On the kitchen table of the Uzumaki household, the heir of the clan and his father were having a heated argument. While their lovers sighed at the stupidity of it all. Kushina, the red head beauty, looked at Minato in pure exasperation through her hand as he argued with his own son about being a better lover.  
  
Hinata, the graceful and voluptuous young heiress to the hyuuga clan, could only sigh at Naruto's competitive nature. The young woman loves wife but he can be quite the handful. Although she doesn't think any man can please her like Naruto.  
  
"And yet I can last longer than any man in the village." Naruto grinned cheekily at his dad. "There's a reason Hinata was so loud last night, this morning and this afternoon. Right?"  
  
With a massive blush on her face, Hinata begrudgingly agreed. "T-That is true. There aren't many men that could beat you in stamina."  
  
Kushina however looked a little insulted by Hinata's comment. Like mother like son, her competitive nature won out. Her husband's big cock could make a woman like Hinata into sex dumb tramp.  
  
"Ture. But Minato can screw the pants off any woman." Kushina snickered.  
  
Minato agreed with his wife. Giving his son a challenging stare. "I bet I could make Hinata cum a lot harder then you could."  
  
"Eh!?" Shouted the red faced Hyuuga. "Um I don't think that's going to work."  
  
"Tch! Fine!" Naruto grinned back at his father. "Then I'll make mom look like she's ready for another kid!"  
  
"Ha! Good luck with that brat!" Boasted Naruto's mother.  
  
Just another day in the Uzumaki household it seems.  
  
-OOO-  
  
It is a new day in Konoha. And in the morning the kitchen belongs to Kushina Uzumaki. The rest of the family is out training, and breakfast had long since passed with the rest of the Uzumaki clan out training in the woods. Although the hands that suddenly groped her breast say otherwise.  
  
Naruto's hands fondled and play with his mother's large tits. Hinata's are larger and firmer for her being so young, but Kushina's older more mature chest is softer. His hands digging deep into her flesh making her moan at his surprisingly skillful ministrations.  
  
"Mmm. Trying to beat that bet early I see?" Kushina chuckled at her son.  
  
Who is leaning on his hands on the stove grinning like a fox. "Something like that."  
  
"Damn mom." The Naruto behind her groan. His lips attacking her neck while he lightly grind his crotch in his mother large plush rear. "I am kind jealous dad gets to play with these all day."  
  
Besides being one of the most powerful clans in the world, the Uzumaki family is also known for having one of the most sought-after women. Kushina has always been a gorgeous woman, and her beauty grew twice fold after becoming a mother. Her long fiery hair, and deep green eyes are only the tip of her curvaceous body. Her breast, healthy and big after having Naruto, have little sag to them and a lot of heft. Her bubble butt is bouncy and enticing.  
  
It's rather reasonable that Naruto would lust after his own mother every now and then.  
  
"You really do love this technique, huh?" Kushina would have rolled her eyes if Naruto's hands weren't teasing her harden nipples.  
  
"Ah. You are definitely your father's son." Kushina complemented her son's cock as it throbbed through his jeans. Not as big as Minato's twelve inches, but she can feel her son's ten- inch member is thicker then Minato's. And just as eager and ready for her.  
  
"Can you blame me?" A Naruto laying between her legs looked up at her with shrugged of his shoulders. "If it makes Hinata happy, I'll gladly waste all my charka. Or try to at least."  
  
The Naruto in the middle got on his knees and pulled down his mother's pants. Showing off her lacy black panties that are damp with her arousal. The cloth could barely contain Kushina's large ass. Something the clone groping her breast took noticed as his cock rubbed and probed her rear.  
  
"I am still a little hungry." The clone between Kushina's legs snickered while he pulled down her panties to show off her dripping slit. It wasted no time to dive in and attack his mother's cunt with his lips.  
  
The real Naruto took his cock out. Kushina quickly grabbed it and started pumping her hands.  
  
"Mmm." The lustful redhead moaned at her son's tongue dipping in and out her cunt. The hot cock in her hands felt like steel as she rubbed it. "Not bad. But Your dad holds nothing back. Think you can handle me?"  
  
As much as she admires the attention, Minato is quite the beast in bed. Her son's gentle touches are nice enough to get her going. But Naruto's going to have to pick up the pace if he wants her to cum at least once.  
  
The Naruto behind her pushed her forward with a chuckle. Pulling up her shirt, and taking down her bra, the clone gave his mother's nipples a gentle twist as he leaned over her. The Naruto below her moved up and poked Kushina in her cheek with his cock head. Smearing his mother's face in pre-cum until she took it in her hands to pump him as well.  
  
"Don't worry mom." The original Naruto said nodding to the clone behind his mother. "By the time we're done with you, you won't be able to stop cumming for the whole day."  
  
The clone rammed his cock deep into Kushina's pussy. Using her breast as leverage, Naruto's clone pounded Kushina's cunt with blazing speed. Kushina couldn't hold back her slutish moans as her own son's cock slammed into her womb.  
  
"Oh, fuck yes!" The whorey mother screamed in joy as she is filled to the brim with her son's member. While not as rough as Minato, her husband is the king of ass slapping, the clone gave her quivering pussy quite the show. It's hips shot his dick upwards to scrap the roof of her cunt with his raging cock head.  
  
Her lavish moaning bounced off the empty halls of her home. The pleasure made her loss focus on her handjobs on the other Narutos. But he fixed that by putting his member in her mouth. Thrusting his hips in time with his clones, Naruto gagged his mother on his dick.  
  
Noticing his mother sucking back, Naruto boasted, "Wow mom. Didn't think who'd this easy to bring down. Maybe you're just that much of a slut eh?"  
  
Kushina glared at her son. Her lips pursed around his cock as she gave it a rather hard suck. Naruto groaned hard. His mom's mouth like a vacuum as she hollowed her cheeks and practically tried to suck the cum form his urethra.  
  
She took his cock out of her mouth, but her tongue never stopped moving. Licking and drowning the raging rocket in spit as she taunted back.  
  
"You're going to have to try a little harder than that to get me boy! Oh fuck!" However as soon as she said that, her pussy clamped up as she came quite hard. Something the Naruto fucking her noticed.  
  
"Mmm. I think our mom protest too much?" Chuckled the clone. Not even pausing his fucking to taunt her.  
  
"O-Oh f-fuck off!" Kushina moaned out a curse.  
  
"Nah." Snickered the clone. "I'd rather get off!" He gave a mighty push and blasted Kushina's cunt full of cum. Flooding her womb with jizz as the real Naruto and the clone cummed loud and heavy. Coating her face with thick and powerful blast of white and clogging her mouth as cups of it fell in her tounge.  
  
Five. Six. Seven. Eight.  
  
'H-Holy shit!' Kushina thought as he son and his clones kept cumming and cumming. 'Ju-Just how much is he-Ah!'  
  
The sultry woman cummed again. Ever shot of jizz felt like another dick hitting her slutty little box. After two full minutes, Naruto and the clones finally stopped. Her face,  well as her hair, is a mask of the thick the seed of her own son. Bubbles formed in her throat as she coughed up some cum for air.  
  
'D-Damn…' Kushina cursed she weakly panted with her face on the now dirty stove. 'The kid actually made me cum twice…Shit how is Hinata not pregnant yet….'  
  
Still she was relieved it was over. Anymore and she would have-  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The cum drenched milf was pulled back on to the clone's lap. With the Clone's back to the floor, he held Kushina's arms back while he rubbed his rock-hard member against the crack of her ass. Poking her face with his own spit covered cock, the real Naruto laughed.  
  
"Come on mom. Don't tell me your tired already?" As he said that, more clones appeared behind him and her. Each of them with their dicks out. And all of them hard and ready for her.  
  
"We still have about fifty more rounds to go until I am tired."  
  
Kushina swallowed her son's cum in her mouth. Her greedy pussy clenching at sight so many willing cocks around.  
  
"Or," Naruto rubbed his cock over his mother's lips teasing her as he said. "You could just say I am a better lover then dad."  
  
The devoted house wife smirked at her son. "I've only cummed twice, small fry. So yeah. Not happening."  
  
The orange ninja only laughed playfully, "Shishishi! Alrighty then! Let's fuck our mom's brains out then boys!"  
  
-OOO-  
  
"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"  
  
Are the sounds of Kushina gagging on two of own son's cock slamming in her throat. In the middle of the kitchen Kushina and her son are amid heated love making. Covered in cum and on her back, Kushina is being fucked into pure bless. Her ass is being plunged by one clone with Naruto taking her pussy. Two Narutos pumped in and out her mouth, duel sacks slapping her in the face, while another took her breast. Thrusting his hips between them while he played with her harden nipples and groped her soft tits.  
  
Her hands are filled with cock as two more Naruto's used them to get off. Her are hands slick with thick jizz just like the rest of her body. White seed covered her whole figure, dripping from her breast, even drooling form her nose, as her belly was starting to bloat. Naruto is a cumming machine. For the past few hours her son has been jizzing like mad.  
  
"Mmph!" Kushina moaned through the two cocks in her mouth as she came for the third, fourth, maybe tenth time that hour. Squeezing her pussy and choking on her son's dick.  
  
"Shit! I keep going like that mom-!" Naruto pumped another hefty load of white into his mother's over stuffed womb. The other clones joined him and shoot their load. Flooding her mouth, hands, and body in their seed. Drowning her breast in white while cum gushing out her stuffed office while her belly grew and grew form the sheer amount.  
  
With such an amount, one would think that the clones and Naruto would be done by now. But they just continued their rutting. Not even pausing to the blow their load.  
  
"Man, mom you're really cumming a lot." Naruto snickered. His cock breaking through the walls of her womb like a battering ram. "You've been dreaming about this haven't you? You've been thinking about being gangbanged by your son and filled with cum. Your just an incest loving slut huh?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! I am my sons own cum bucket!" Is what she wanted to say.  
  
The red devil could barely speak, let alone think. She could only gurgle cum and cock as her son and his clones thoroughly fucked her. She had never felt so full in her life. Minato is a rough lover. Knowing that he could never tire his wife out, Minato chose to dominate her in bed. Treating her like his plaything and general dirty language is the key to satisfying Kushina.  
  
But Naruto just showered her in both cocks and affection. His hands roamed her rounding belly and pinched her throbbing clit. The clone in her ass is hitting pressure points in her anus she didn't even know about. Shifting and twisting his dick, turning her tight ass into his own personal cum hole. And the dicks in her mouth just seem to taste good on her tongue.  
  
"Um dude." The clone below grunted as he railed his mother's ass. Taking note that Kushina was rather limp in his fucking. "I think we over stuffed mom."  
  
"What!? No way. What haven't even gotten to our one hundred mark yet." The clone, positioning in Kushina's mouth pouted.  
  
"No look." The clone next him pointed out the dumb fucked look on Kushina's face. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out. "She looks like Hinata on our first night."  
  
"Ah. Guess we better finish then." The Naruto on her breast suggested. "Don't want her to unconscious for a week like Hinata was."  
  
"She probably wouldn't mind." The real Naruto snickered with un-ending thrusting. "You would like that wouldn't mom? Sleeping neck deep in my cum huh? Dad could never do this could he?"  
  
Kushina answered with a moan and squirting of her pussy form another orgasm.  
  
"Alright boys! Time for the big finish!" All the clones suddenly picked up the pace for their fucking. Hips becoming blurs as they pounded their cocks into their mother at lighting speed until finally reaching their crescendo. Blasting off a mighty deluge of sperm. Cum spurted out of every cockhead of all the clones. Their waist twitching after each thick batch of fluid erupted form their pricks.  
  
For thirty minutes, the clones came. Kushina's belly grew and grew as she swallowed and took all her son's jizz. Her mouth and pussy explode in white and her chest and face became caked in it. Finally, the clones all removed their cocks form her.  
  
With a smile on her face Kushina let out a weak moan choked with bubbles of cum form her mouth and her nose. Even though she probably couldn't move with her belly looking nine months pregnant, she is in true bless.  
  
'I…have….to…try…this again…' Are her jumbled thoughts.  
  
Naruto and his clones however, still with stiff members and are ready to go another few rounds.  
  
"That was fun and all but..."  
  
"Yeah. I still want a piece of moms' ass."  
  
"I still think Hinata's breast are better though…"  
  
"Let's wait for dad to finish with Hinata. Heck, maybe he did her good enough for a foursome."  
  
"Hinata? In a four some? I don't know she's still pretty shy..."  
  
"This is dad here you know."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Let's just deflate mom and wait for dad." The clones and Naruto all nodded in agreement. Wondering how Hinata was doing.  
  
-OOO-  
  
"I haven't even fucked you yet and you look ready say I am better then Naruto." Minato sneered as he power thrusted his hips into Hinata's throat. With one hand, he held Hinata's hair in a tail, using it like a lever to swing her head into his crotch. He gagged his daughter in law with his one-foot cock as she sat on her knees out in the training field.  
  
Hinata woke up like it was any other day to train in her family's personal field. When Minato had joined her, he reminded her about the bet, much to her embarrassment. Wanting to get it over with, Minato asked her to get on her knees. Then next thing she knew, her farther in law was throat fucking her like a common whore.  
  
In all accounts, this act should be considered rape. The forceful way Minato battered her mouth, and demeaning language wrote that type of story. However, Hinata herself has heard him call his wife worse through the walls of her home. So clearly this is some type of play. Yet Hinata's black thong is soaked in her lust.  
  
"I guess my boy never treated you like the slut you are huh? You like being treat like a submissive bitch." Minato teased. Enjoying the pleading look on her face on she looked at him with tearful eyes. Hinata tried to say otherwise, but Minato silenced her by fully plugging her mouth up.  
  
"Hey now. I may be trying to make you cum, but don't forget about me." Minato pumped his hips a few times before taking his cock out. Lighting slapping Hinata in her cheek as she panted for air.  
  
"Get those tits out and show me just how much better I am."  
  
Hinata only stared as his cock. Blushing as the sheer size of it. Naruto is clearly thicker, about the size of her arm, but Minato makes up with that in utter length. A full foot of dick with a pulsating head and thick veins.  
  
However, Hinata could not take her eyes off it as it bobbed up and down with energy. "I-I um don't think that- "  
  
Minato pushed his cock head to Hinata's lips glaring at her. "I said get those tits out. Not talk. You stupid slut."  
  
Blushing at those words, Hinata pulled open her shirt and engulfed Minato's cock in her big pale breast. Her nipples pointed hard and proud to prove her arousal. Although to her surprise, she couldn't fit the whole thing. It's mushroom head poking out form the valley of her cleavage. Uneasy, Hinata started to move her breast up and down his shaft. Her own spit coating her chest.  
  
Minato laughed as he pushed Hinata's mouth on the rest of his cock. "You may not want to say it but your nipples hard as stone. You're just a cock sucking whore, aren't you?  
  
Still, the Hokage groaned at the massive pillows around his shaft. His son is one lucky bastard. Minato loves his wife, but Hinata's chest is something else. Larger than his wife by a cup size, firm yet utterly plush. Hinata's young supple body is something every man dreams of. Full figured and curvy in all the right places. No one can beat his wife, but his son's wife comes close.  
  
"Damn I could use to this…" The hokage sighed as he pumped his hips. Pounding Hinata's lips through her soft bosom. The busty hyuuga sucked back on the cock as it piston in her mouth. While she acted on Minato's whims, she is still far from believing that Minato is a better lover then Naruto. Even if her pussy is currently begging to be fucked by strapping cock in her mouth.  
  
"You still think that I can't get you to cum huh?" Minato scoffed, as he took hold of Hinata's breast and pumped his hips faster. "I wouldn't be so confident when you're the bitch wetting herself on my cock!"  
  
Minato shoved his cock deep in Hinata's mouth as twisted her nipples. The young girl moan with shocked eyes as her pussy fired off a stream her orgasm. Her body quivering and twitching as she cummed harder than she ever has before.  
  
"Heh heh. Your really are just a whore for cock, aren't you?" Minato chuckled. Watching as lavender eyes rolled up from the ecstasy. Hinata cumming like mad form sucking on his cock. Pulling the dazed Hyuuga form his spit covered shaft. The harden erection bobbing with in her face.  
  
In her befuddled stat Hinata didn't resist when Minato placed her on her shoulders and ripped through her clothes. Her legs bent over her head with her back curved up, showing off her hungry cunt to the sky. Forcing her to look up at Minato as he pointed his slick raging member down towards her.  
  
"I got to say I am impressed Hinata. Even after all that you still won't say I am better then Naruto eh?"  
  
Hinata panting, her face bright red and covered in spit, still wouldn't say it. Even if her body is practically screaming it.  
  
"Well don't worry." Minato pointed his member at Hinata's anus. Getting to Hyuuga to speak up.  
  
"Wa-wait! I never-Anh~~!" Whatever Hinata was going to say was turned into an orgasmic moan. Her eyes popping and her mouth left wide as Minato gleefully fucked her ass.  
  
"You may not be my bitch but I am going to turn you into one!" Minato slammed full hilt in Hinata's unclaimed ass. Slapping his balls against his daughter in law while she moaned helplessly.  
  
"Cock….so…big…" With her ass being violated, Hinata lost it. Her tongue hung out her mouth and her gentle pale eyes were turned to the sky. Her hefty tits jiggled and bounced as she was fucked stupid by her father-in-law. Minato merciless ravaged Hinata. Fucking her beyond harder than Naruto. Clamming her and taming her like the bitch she was.  
  
Naruto is a gentle lover. Sure, he uses his clones, but the all shower her in affection, and cum. She can't count a how many times she's cummed and felt utterly satiated. But Minato is a different kind of satisfaction. It's that primal urge to just fuck and dominate. Treating her like a breeding sow then a princess and placing her at the bottom where she belonged.  
  
She could grow to like this type of treatment.  
  
"Ahh~!" Hinata came like a fountain. Splashing herself in her orgasm induced drunken face with her own ejaculate and Minato just kept going. Smiling as he turned his daughter into cock loving tramp.  
  
"Whose cock is better slut!?" Minato punctured the question with his dick. Pounding his slutty daughter for harder for every second she didn't answer.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Your dick is daddy!" Hinata admitted to the top of her lungs. Having another orgasm as she was through fucked pass the point of thinking. "You're a better lover! I love your fat cock pounding my slutty little ass!"  
  
Minato groaned out a smile. Giving two grand thrust as he said "Good! Answer!" and cumming on the last word.  
  
His cock fired a near litter of cum in his daughter's belly. Not as much as Naruto, but it still got Hinata to cum a twice in the row. With every shot feeling like another cock pounding her tight rosebud.  
  
Minato pulled out and finished the rest of his load over Hinata's fucked silly face. The Hyuuga too numb to do anything but let her orgasming body take it as her face, hair and mouth is splattered white. Her anus drooled open with semen while her pussy just gapped and twitched with the rest of her body upturned body.  
  
"Phew!" Minato sighed as he fell on his rear. He's dominate and demeaning attitude now replaced with his normal nice guy persona. "That was great Hinata. You know maybe we should as Naruto and Kushina to join us next time eh?"  
  
"Ah~…." Is Hinata's only answer.  
  
Just another day in the Uzumaki house hold.


End file.
